The Things We Do For Family
by DangerousDiamondDarling
Summary: What if Michael hadn't escaped? Hiatus, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Title:_ _The Things We Do For Family._

_**Disclaimer:**_ One, Two Better Not Sue!

_Author:_ _Anna Banana Bowbana Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna!_

Summary: What if Michael hadn't escaped?

_Rating: T_

**_Pairing:_ _MICHAEL & SARA 4EVA!!!!_**

_A/N: No A/N._

_Annnna wuvs ya!_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_**The Things We Do For Family.**_

She stood in the door way of the infirmary, transfixed by the sight before her.

Michael.

Michael covered in blood,

Handcuffed,

Weak,

On his knees before a CO,

Barely conscious,

Breath coming only in harsh, sharp jabs.

His eyes flickered to hers for a moment, as if trying to speak to her, then closed as he fell forward, unconscious.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe.

_This couldn't be happening, no! Not Michael, no, no, no! Not Michael, no! He was bleeding, bleeding a lot, oh god no! Now he was gonna die, oh god, oh god! Michael was gonna die and it was her fault, all her fault, oh god if only she hadn't left that damn door unlocked! Oh god!_

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, scream her lungs out but no, she still couldn't move, couldn't breathe, not a single breath. Oh god, she was going to pass out.

The CO behind him had a gash on his forehead, "Doctor Tancredi," He greeted her solemnly as he heaved Michael Scofield'slimp, motionless body onto an infirmary bed.

_NO! Stop! Breathe!_ She commanded her mind and her body obeyed. _Good, breathe, in, out, in, out. Good. Ok, focuses, calm down, you're in shock, now calm down. Michael is not going to die. Everything is going to be ok. Come on breathe, move, speak!_

"Wha-what… what happened?" she said coming out of her shock; she'd would let Michael become that boy she couldn't help because of drugs, or shock, she'd deal with it, she'd help him, she wouldn't let anyone else down because of her.

"Michael, Michael can you hear me?" she tried to stay calm. He didn't respond. "Michael, come on Michael, I need you to help me, come on," he made a noise in his throat close to a reply, Sara jumped on it. "Michael, Michael!" He was slipping into completely unconsciousness. "Come on Michael please stay with me!" He was gone from the land of the waking. She started looking at his wounds.

Gunshot wound,

Stab wound,

Cuts,

Gashes,

Bruising.

Blood, blood, stop the blood, stop him bleeding. She swiftly moved into action, forcing her mind, through pure will power to stay away for any thoughts other than medical.

**_"Michael, Michael!" "Just go! Just go, Linc!" "No! I'm not going with out you!" "You have to! Lincoln, you have to. Trust me it'll be ok." "How do you know that," "Just trust me, it will be… but it won't be if you don't leave now. Do it for me, do it for L.J. What's he gonna do if he loses his mom and dad? " Lincoln hesitated, unwilling to leave his brother behind. "Trust me, it will be okay. I have a plan." Lincoln grabbed Michael and pulled him into a tight brotherly embrace. "I will be okay. Now go!" Linc gave him one last look before leaving his only brother behind to face hell or high water._**

"Ugg" he groggily opened his eyes, his body was numb for pain and pain-relief drugs. "Michael." It was Sara. "Sara?" His voice was quiet and raw. "Yeah, I'm here." She spoke softly for which he was glad because every noise was a hammer in his head. "Ugh" He groaned pain racing through him despite the drugs he could feel. He couldn't think straight but one question managed to make it way into his over loaded head "What happened?" "It's ok. You're alright." His eyes tried to adjust to the light but it only sent his head spinning. He leaned over the side of the infirmary bed he was apparently lying on and threw up all over the floor. He was coughing from the sudden rush of vile to his throat and mouth when she spoke again. "Michael?" He couldn't stop coughing, and every cough washed a wave of the most intense pain he'd ever felt through his chest. She patted his back lightly and his coughing fit finally wavered. "Michael, can you hear me?" He managed to control himself after one final splutter "Y-yes." "Michael you've got some series wounds,"

These words triggered a flashback in his unstable mind…

**_"I got you now Scofield!" His breath was ragged as he ran from Bellick who had stopped to take a shot with his shotgun. _**

"Michael, Michael!" evidently she'd been trying to get through to him for a minute. "Huh? Oh, what?" she looked concerned by his lack of concentration. "I said, 'you've got some series wounds, you need some immediate medical attention. I need to keep you here for a least a couple days'…" she hesitated, something was wrong. "What is it?" he asked her. She closed her eyes, "Warden Pope has given intrusion that you're to be sent to his office as soon as you regain consciousness." "Oh." He sat silently for a second, letting this information sink in. He threw up again. "Michael, are you ok?!" "no." he said through laboured breath.

_"Tattoo looks fresh. Hold that." She pressed a cotton swab to where she'd just injected him in the arm with a hypodermic needle. "I guess being a diabetic, you don't mind needles." He smiled at her "I'm Michael by the way." She was aware of this of course. "Scofield. I read your report." "And you are?" He pretended not to know who she was. "Doctor Tancredi will do." Once again he forged unknowing. "Tancredi like the Governor? You're not related are you?" She didn't look up from her papers. "Hmm. Wouldn't think you'd find the daughter of Frontier Justice Frank working in a prison. As a doctor, no less." She put her folder down and looked back up at him. "I believe in being part of the solution. Not the problem." He'd struck a sensitive cord in her mind and she'd giving him as good as she got, insulting him for being in Fox River in the first place, he ignored it and kept talking to her. "Mmm. Be the change you want to see in the world." That got her immediate attention like he knew it would. She quickly looked up and smiled. "What?" He asked her. "Nothing. That was just my senior quote." He started flirting with her. "That was you? This whole time, I was thinking it was Ghandi." Okay, maybe flirting wasn't part of the plan but it wouldn't exactly be the worst thing for the plan if he was in the doctor's good books. She laughed at his tease. "You're very funny. Sit tight, put direct pressure on that, I'll be back in a sec." She exited the room for a moment and he jumped up sneaking another origami crane into the drainage grate in the infirmary floor, getting back to his seat before Sara returned. He went back to asking her questions he already knew the answers to. "So how do we play this? You hook me up with a few weeks supply?" She laughed once again. "Nice try. No hypo's on the floor." "I'm the farthest thing from a junkie. Trust me." "I've got news for you Michael, trust me means absolutely zero inside these walls. The only way you're getting that insulin is if I'm administering it." "Guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then." She was smiling as she packed up. "I guess so!" He smiled too as she walked away, for more then one reason._

Someone was yelling and it broke into his mind.

"Michael! Michael, can you hear me!"The words were panicked but he couldn't do anything about them now, he was drifting into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

_K,K,K! So that was it. PLEASE! For The Love Of God PLEASE REVIEW! NOTHING you could possibly say is a waste of my time, that's impossible my times worthless. It's my first PF fic so be nice. and I'm working on the next. Byez_

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title:_ _The Things We Do For Family._

_**Disclaimer:**_ One, Two Better Not Sue!

_Author:_ _Anna Banana Bowbana Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna!_

Summary: What if Michael hadn't escaped?

_Rating: T_

**_Pairing:_ _MICHAEL & SARA 4EVA!!!!_**

_A/N: _Omg I can't believe I got nine reviews and it's only the first chapter! I think I'm on a favourites list or two as well! I just want to say thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock!! Oh and can I say I'm really sorry for how late this is but my piece of junk computer crashed on me about a month before Christmas and I had to wait for my brother to come down with his kids at Christmas and fix it. And then I've been on a long holiday since New Year's eve. And now I'm in a different country (I just got here two days ago and I had to update my other story as well so sorry it's late.

_Annnna wuvs ya!_

_

* * *

_

* * *

_**The Things We Do For Family.**_

**"You won't make it over those walls."**

**"I'm sorry Henry."**

"Michael!"

**"Have a little faith..."**

"Please Michael! Stay with me!"

**"Promise me! Promise me, Lincoln! Promise me you didn't do this!"**

**"I Swear Michael." **

**His eyes filled with tears, this was it.**

He felt the same grogginess he'd first felt when he first woke up, "What happened?" he ask weakly and wearily to no one, he opened his eyes then jammed them shut at the pain that race through his head.

"You threw up and fell unconscious again." The words were spoken soothingly. Sara. Sara was still there. He felt relieved to have her standing there with him still, though he thought that part of the relief may have something to do with the drugs he knew he must have been on since before he woke up for the first time. "Ar-are you ok?" She seemed more cautious after his second vomit and collapse.  
He slid his eyes open adjusting to the white light of the infirmary.

He felt weak and light-headed, and he was shaking. "Michael?" He still hadn't answered her. His throat was raw, his voice was quivering.

"Sara?" She seemed relieved he had responded. "Sara." His voice was pleading with her as he grabbed her hand. Her relief was quickly replaced by worried at his words. "Sara." he was choking; tears were welling up in his eyes.

"Michael," her tone was reassuring, but he still felt sick to his stomach.

**_Bam! He hit him, clocking his jaw. Bam! Bellick hit him back, slugging his gut. They struggled to the ground, wild punches flying everywhere. Bellick reached for his shotgun, Michael reached for his shank. _**

He managed to string a couple words together, willing himself not to cry. "Sara… Sara, I'm sorry. Oh god I'm so sorry." She tightened her grip on his hand and was about to say something when a CO walked in.

"He conscious?" The CO asked harshly. Sara hesitated. He felt a sinking sensation in his stomach at the CO words. He answered so she didn't have to, he had caused her enough pain.

"Yeah. I'm awake." He said trying to make his voice sound stronger. He let go of Sara's hand and tried to stand up without throwing up for a third time, it was difficult and he could feel the back of his mind wanting to black out, his legs wanting to give way and let him fall to the floor, his stomach wanting to expel any content whether there was any of not.

The CO simply marched into the room and pulled Michael hands swiftly to his back handcuffing him while Michael merely tried to keep standing and force his legs to move one pain filled step at a time.

He glanced back at her one last time; looking in her eyes he saw her emotion clearly in her eyes. Pain. When he looked in her eyes that's what he saw,

Pain,

Desperation,

Helplessness,

Hopelessness… It broke his heart to see that in her eyes, to see it and know he had and was at that moment causing it. He turned his face to the ground as he grimly forced himself to walk without his knees buckling underneath him.

**_She was crying in her car. Why? God why?! Her mind was a mess and all she could do was cry. Why? Why had she listened to him? Why hadn't she kept the promise she made to herself after she found out he was married, or the promise she made to herself and Katie when they had lunch, or the one she'd made when she was waiting to see his psychologist, or the one she made when he stole her keys… why didn't she listen to herself. _**

He gazed at her eyes one more time before sticking his head down as he rounded the corner in an obviously painful march.

It was against every medical, moral and humane bone in her body to let Michael Scofield walk out that door. It was against her Hippocratic Oath to let someone that obviously in need of medical attention walk out of that infirmary, especially knowing that the state he'd come back in would be a lot worse, especially when that person was Michael.

She sat down on an infirmary bed, trying to bring some sense back into her mind.

She'd tried to work her feelings out before, just after she'd left the door open but she was too upset, so upset in fact that she'd driven home and taken a bottle of pain relief drugs out of her jacket pocket intending to take them.

**She held the needle inches from her skin. _Ring, ring. _Her phone made it's presents known. She stayed still for a second. _Ring, ring. _She began moving the needle forward again despite the phones objections. _Ring, ring. _The needle slowly made it's path into her skin. _"You've reached Sara's house. Sorry I'm not here at the moment please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can._ _Beep._ Doctor Tancredi, this is CO Marks, this is my fourth message, please call Fox River as soon as you get this. Eight inmates have escaped. I repeat, Eight Inmates Have Escaped. Warden Pope wants to see you. And we sure have a lot of wounded up here. So PLEASE call us when you get this message. _Beep. _**

**She sat still on her couch, needle in her arm, words swimming in her mind.**

**Eight. Eight Inmates. It was ringing in her head. **

**She was so nearly there… **

**He lied to her… **

**So close… **

**Eight inmates… **

**All she had to do was push down on the top of the needle… **

**Betrayal. That's what it was betrayal. Ha, who would have thought, a Fox River inmate lying to their doctor… **

**Push it, just do it… **

**Why was she so stupid? Or maybe she just didn't wanna know… **

**Just do it! It'll make everything better… **

**He meant so much to her, no matter how much she didn't want him to… **

**Forget. Just forget… **

**She meant nothing to him, just some stupid, dizzy, little doctor who had a crush on him. She was just some one to use, use in his stupid plan… **

**Leave it behind, leave everything behind… **

**Sure, she believed in Lincoln Burrows** **innocents, and that Michael truly wanted to save his brother but that was two men, not eight… **

**Leave the pain… **

**It's too much, far too much… **

**Leave it all, there's enough in the bottle...**

**It's too much for her, it's too much for anyone... **

**Leave it all behind. Leave life behind… **

**_Ring, ring…Ring, ring… Ring, ring. "You've reached Sara's house. Sorry I'm not here at the moment please leave a message and I'll call you back as soon as I can._ _Beep._ Doctor Tancredi, this is CO Marks again. We really need you here _right now,_ we have at least one escapee in custody. He's pretty bad; Katie's got her hands full already. We really, _really _need your help down here. Please get down here as _soon_ as you can. _Beep. _**

**Her heart skipped a beat. **

**The CO didn't say who the prisoner was, but there was a possibility that it was him. **

**Michael. **

**She pulled the needle out of her skin and put it down under a couch cushion and grabbed her car keys, leaving behind the drugs on the coffee table.**

Too much was going on, far too much for her to be able to figure out her feelings.

So she got up and moved to the door where more wounded prisoners (the news of the escape reached the prisoner and they began celebrating and many cells escalated into violence) waited, the guards injured in calming the prisoners and searching for the escaped were treated first before the prisoners.

She didn't have time to think about her feelings, especially ones about Michael Scofield... no matter how she felt about him.

**_He was looking out at the mess they had the nerve to call a prison when Sucre came up behind him and said grimly, "Welcome to Prisneyland, Fish."_**

He walked down the familiar corridors to the Warden's office. Every step was painful, a sharp agonising pain in his right leg as he retraced the steps he'd taken hours earlier.

He stumbled, almost falling to the ground; the CO just pushed him forward so he continued his slightly floozy and wild walk. He recognised even through his own pain, just how much pain and death it had to taken to get his brother out of prison. And even through his own pain, physical and mental, and the pain of others around him, pain that he'd caused, he knew that if time were to do it self over that he'd still do anything to save his brother's life.

Walking through his pain every step seemed to take hours, his side felt like it was on fire and it was only then he remembered he'd been stabbed but he couldn't quite conjure the memory.

He snapped back to reality and realised he was being dragged by two COs, "wha-what…" he managed hopelessly.

"On your feet Scofield." One of the COs said gruffly and pulled him up onto his feet.

It was a bad move on the CO's part.

As soon as he was pulled up a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him and he suddenly remembered that his and Bellick's conflict had ended in a stab and a shot.

Pain bolted through his leg and forced him to the ground before the COs could reach him.

He would have vomited but his stomach wouldn't let him, instead he started coughing again but this time he was coughing up blood. He was coughing harder then he ever knew he could and he was hacking up blood from God knows where, he couldn't stop and the pain spread from his chest to all over his body, the pain was too much and darkness was working it's way over him, his blood was all over his hands and the floor, and the cough would just start again and again, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't breathe, and a wave of black was clouding his sight till there was nothing but bitter sweet darkness.

* * *

It seems begging for reviews works! So I beg of you! Review!! Hehe.

_Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnna_


End file.
